User blog:Valeth/NA // Starter SR Units Breakdown - A Bit Help for new NA Masters
Hello everyone, Valeth here. Turned out its two years already for FGO, and to commemorate it, the developers decided to release NA version of FGO. Congratulation for those who've been waiting for this day; おめでとうございます. Highly anticipated by fanbase throughout the world it caters many reactions, mostly positive ones. Following that, NA come with several prizes to allow newcomers start their journey easier. The most notable prize is they allowing you to chose one SR units (unit with 4-stars rarity, one step below highest rarity, 5-stars / SSR) aside of SR units that come with your starter 10-roll. While it seems crucial as it decide your first step; first things first, there is no PVP on this games, for those who didn't know. So if there are any tier list exist before this, it stands for how one splashable enough for any kind of team or effective enough to handle most cases. Wouldnt mind using your brain if one is not splashable enough, would you? As one playing FGO for long, I'd say no need to worry about such things as tier list, by the end, its pretty much about waifu and husbando value (LOL). Enough with chit-chat, here is Starter SR summary, order by alphabet: Carmilla ' '''A rather unique choice as starter. Came with basic debuff skill surely she is not as appealing as others like how people usually treat debuffers like her. As a starter, she is decent in that her NP came with increase own attack buff and self HP recovery which compensate her debuff set. As her NP also deal extra damage to female enemies, people on JP server usually deploy her as alternatives to deal damage to female enemies aside of doing her job debuff-ing enemies. '''Elizabeth Bathory' Elizabeth is one fair choice to start. She came with party attacks buff, single target defense debuff and self revive abilities. Possessing decent NP gain that rare among Lancers, AoE NP with Ignore Defense property also DoT side-effect, helping you dealing with grunts-surrounded bosses. By future updates, she's specialized being support DPS for waifu / female-only team. EMIYA ' '''EMIYA is among those recommended by many. Ignore Defense AoE NP, deck for easier party NP generation also skill set to raise his own output so the teamwork can be done better. Being former protagonist allow him to gain bonus on almost all events, indeed good choice as starter. The only drawback for chosing him is that his output is lacking until much later when future updates gave him his skill update. '''Heracles' Usually the most recommended choice thanks to his strength and good survivability that's rare for Berserkers. Not much to tell about Herc but 'use his skill and go on, wreck things'. Of course, life not as easy as that and have its up and down. Being a Berserker, Herc took damage higher than others; also Herc can truly took everything with ease only with high skill level; when his skill level are low, his survivability still depends on others and your decision. Aside that, his deck not allow him to fill his NP with ease, so don't expect to see his exceptionally strong NP frequently. Le Chevalier D'Eon D'Eon is one intriguing choice as starter. His/her role is tanker, and only can acting properly as tanker after you gain access to all his/her skills; pretty much usual trait of tanker, right? His/her quality as tanker is very good that he/she got no problem competing with newer units / enemies even with no sight of updates. Choosing him/her possessing risk exactly like times when you play as tanker class in MMORPG, slow progress but certain when it comes to harder content. Marie Antoinette Fine choice as starter; this former queen of France possessing skills worthy of potential for top-class survivability that only some can truly compete with her in terms of survivability. Her AoE NP and deck allowing good teamwork that surely also took benefit from her long-lasting presence. She's a bit selfish that her drawback is that her skills goal is her own survivability. When dealing with bosses, plan carefully as sight of her still standing, alone, is not a rare sight once you gain access to all her skills (LOL). Saint Martha The only starter Servant close enough to 'white mage' in the group. Another fine choice as Martha come with party heal, self heal with debuff resistance, also AoE NP with defense debuff; her deck allowing easier party NP generation effectively expand range of her support. By future update she got skill for enemy buff removal as well as defense debuff, solidify her support. Siegfried ' '''Among starter Servants with bad reputations (which not true IMO) Siegfried specialized in dealing with dragon-type enemies. His bad reputation come with fact that most dragon fell into Rider class which he had no class advantages, also fact that his stats is tanker-like despite intended as main DPS to deal with dragon class (although its somewhat OK as damage from dragon enemies kinda high, still not good enough reason for most people though). He shines most when dealing with Lancer class with dragon traits, which became final boss for some chapters and events. By future updates, he became decent enough to handle dragon enemies casually. Being Servant with specific niche hinder him from being 'recomended'. If you're OK with unit rely on specific niche, he is good choice. '''Stheno' ' '''The other one with bad reputations. The reason for her bad reputation as starters is similar to Siegfried in that she is specialized for dealing with male enemies. Come with stun NP, that work only for male enemy hence not-so-recommended by most players as difficulty given by her deck and your chance of meeting male enemies also come to consideration. At JP she usually found acting as anti-male support (on more developed team, not starter team though). She found her true calling on anti-male team, which can be assembled properly much later. Future updates allow her to be definite support of latter team, especially one consists by those experts dealing with male enemies. Just like Siegfried, if you are OK with unit for certain niche, she is good choice. '''Tamamo Cat' The true tutorial Berserker, if I must say. She pretty much will teach you about general strength and weakness of Berserker; card, class advantages and disadvantages in broad sense better than Herc. Her ascencion artwork is one to look forward, its very motivational. If you want cute starter who can hit hard enough while allowing you to learn game mechanics more (which is fine to do while farming, waiting for next update), Tamamo Cat is highly recommended. Conclusion, all of them are good by their own. Each had their own strength and weakness. Surely you will hear "Heracles is the best choice" or "EMIYA after all" line as most recommendations, but its not a problem as your roster expands following game progress (or you whale hard enough) and you learn more and more about team build, setup and others. Chose one pique your interest the most. Lastly; Have fun in FGO NA and (again) welcome to FGO community. ありがとうございます Category:Blog posts